Lost Fullbringers
by dude932
Summary: Being lost is never fun. Being lost because of a Hollow? Probably worse. Being lost in a place that has strange beasts that try to eat you at every turn, assassins that try to recruit you simply because you're strong and they're slightly insane, psycho soldiers that hunt you because they think you're enemies of the state, yeah being lost for the two fullbringers sucks. Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Re-written**

**Figured I'd just start again so that the review slate is clean and makes sense since I'm changing a fair bit from what happened first time around. Please, even if you reviewed first time around, review again.**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped from his forehead as he landed on a roof of the building he had landed on panting for air, his orange hair was drenched in sweat from everything he had been doing that day. Seventeen months ago he had been at the prime of his strength, nothing could of stood in his way but he had basically thrown it all away for a shot at a normal life... only to find out he couldn't be normal, that wasn't who he was. Without his power, he felt useless unable to protect anybody, he hated to admit it but it was the truth, he was weak. Nobody else saw that, only Ichigo but that was enough. He couldn't deal with it any more and went to Kisuke for help. The instant Ichigo had walked through the door the former captain knew exactly what Ichigo had wanted and simple smiled before stating 'what took so long'.<p>

"You alright Ichigo?" Chad called back from where he had stopped running along a rooftop making the orange haired teen nod as he pushed himself back up onto his feet looking at his friend who had agreed with Kisuke to help him in his training. Ichigo believed that only letting Chad know he was training to get his powers back was the best course of action, Orihime and his human friends would worry along with his family, he didn't need them to worry about him, they had done enough of that in the past seventeen months.

"I'm good Chad." Ichigo said a smile coming to his face, he could already feel the power growing within him, it was so different from what he was use to, so small in scale to the uncontrollable power of his soul reaper powers, but it was enough to protect those he cared about and that's what mattered. Chad told him that the power he was using was similar to his own, one of the main reasons Kisuke had asked Chad to assist the former Soul Reaper.

They still hadn't come up with a name for the skills that they were using but Kisuke told him it could be a gateway to getting his full soul reaper powers back in time if he wanted too, to be honest Ichigo didn't know if he wanted his full Soul Reaper powers back, yes he missed the friends he had made in the Soul Society, but with that much power he only felt as though more danger would be around the corner. If getting his full power back meant putting his friends in danger then he would stick with the power simply to protect his friends, he didn't need to be a person sought after to test one's strength against, as long as he could fight and win, he would be happy.

In the weeks that Ichigo had begun his training he had shown great improvements in both his personality and in his training. The time he was hanging out with Chad felt just like when they were younger in middle school, fighting along side each other, joking about random things. Hell, to both of their surprise even girls were mentioned a handful of times and for the first time he saw Chad blush ever, it was funny as hell to see. After Ichigo had lost his powers he had come to realise just how much had had shadowed over his friends in the time where his power outclassed everyone's. He had spoken to Chad about it, apologising to him for believing he wasn't strong enough to fight beside him. Chad simply told him that this time, they would fight together, like they use to.

In his right hand he held his former substitute badge, Kisuke had Chad had both explained to him that it was a medium to the power he was using, the same as Chad's grandfather's medallion was what he had unconsciously been using to use his own hollow like powers. Kisuke after numerous tests had found that the power they were using was manipulating the Souls of the items that they held close to their hearts, with Chad's coin it was the feelings towards his grandfather that he held and the vow he took. With Ichigo's substitute badge it was the will to protect everyone precious to him.

Ichigo was slightly unnerved that the power he was using was a version of hollow powers but he couldn't exactly say he wasn't use to and it felt more then a little natural to use it. To say he was still haunted by what he had done while his inner hollow had overtaken him would be an understatement, he still awoke from nightmares of Orihime screaming, Ulquiorra having fear in his eyes and Tensa Zangetsu embedded within Uryu... never would those dreams leave him. They had lessened but they still lingered, however with the power he was gaining he had noticed that he had been having them more often... almost as if the hollow was coming back.

Landing after another inhuman jump at the help of the green light that surrounded his feet he landed next to Chad who was looking over the building's as Ichigo was breathing heavy, the powers they were using put a tremendous strain on the human body. Kisuke had Ichigo train without his powers to the extremes to push Ichigo's body to the breaking point. Sure Ichigo had stamina to being with but with how much Ichigo's powers put a strain on him at the start, he was glad that he had been forced to train so much.

"How you doing Chad?"" Ichigo panted as he bent over and grabbed his knees as sweat poured down from his face, Chad was sweating slightly but Ichigo still had a way's to go in the way of Stamina, never having to use his human body while fighting with his Soul Reaper powers unlike Chad who before gaining his powers had a strong body and enough Stamina to fight for days on end if need be.

"Fine." Chad simply stated making Ichigo chuckle as he forced himself to stand back up next to the large teen.

"Ready to go again then?" Ichigo questioned only getting a nod from his larger friend and both readied themselves to launch across the rooftops once more only for Ichigo's phone to ring in his pocket. Chad chuckled lightly as Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and answered the call.

{Ichigo, nice to know you're training hard.} Kisuke's voice reached him making Ichigo sigh. {I was wondering if the both of you could head over the to shop, I've found something rather peculiar and I think it would be a good challenge for the both of you.} Ichigo rose an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of challenge?" Ichigo questioned, Chad looking at him in mild surprise.

{I'll explain when you get here, don't take to long now.} Ichigo sighed as Kisuke hung up making him slip his phone back into his pocket.

"Kisuke said he's got something for us." Ichigo said turning to Chad.

"More tests?" Chad questioned.

"I don't think so, he said that it would be a challenge. Who knows what that guy could come up with if he put his mind to it." Ichigo muttered before both of their feet were ignited with a green luminescent colour and both headed straight for the Urahara shop, both curious as to what Kisuke could have planned for them. As they headed for Kisuke's, both chatted idly, Chad giving Ichigo some pointers which he picked up almost immediately.

The luminescent light was the first thing that Chad had taught Ichigo knowing Ichigo enjoyed the speed that he could travel, his Bankai being the fastest in all Soul Society. Soon enough if Ichigo kept it up Chad would no longer have to slow his own speed so Ichigo could match his... and if it kept going, soon surpass Chad's but that would only drive the larger teen to push himself to get stronger to fight beside Ichigo.

When the two finally arrived at the shop they entered like they always did and headed for the back of the store to where they knew Kisuke would be waiting. Ichigo looked around as he walked through the Shoten, remembering all the times he had sought Kisuke out for information on anything Soul Related that he didn't know himself or couldn't figure out. Kisuke was a well of information and secrets.

The two entered the back room only to find it empty, they glanced at one another before looking to the hatch of the basement to see it slightly open, shrugging both teens opened the hatch and jumped down, using the same green light to slow their descent to the training ground below.

"You two finally made it." Kisuke chuckled from where he was sitting on a rock, his legs crossed bucket hat by his side. It wasn't often that you saw Kisuke without his trademark hat.

"What's up Kisuke?" Ichigo questioned as both walked towards him.

"Hmm..." Kisuke hummed as he rubbed his chin looking at Ichigo, sensing the growth in his power much more then it had been when he had been at the store earlier that day. "Well, I've been asked by the Soul Society to look into something." He started.

"And that needs our attention why?" Ichigo questioned.

"It doesn't, but I need assistants." He grinned, Ichigo and Chad both sweat dropped as they stared at the man. "Jinta and Ururu are busy with Tessai on another project, so I'm in need of two strapping young men I can put in harms way." The grin on Kisuke's face didn't falter once.

"So... you're openly telling us you want to put us into danger for some experiment?" Ichigo questioned with a dead pan.

"I'm well aware that the both of you can handle yourselves, even with your power as it is now Ichigo you can handle yourselves against most hollows, but with the two of you working together and the experience the both of you two have I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"Can we know about the experiment before we agree?" Chad questioned making Kisuke pout.

"Then you might be inclined to say no..." He told them making both sweat drop. "But I'll tell you what I can." He agreed making both shake their heads, Kisuke should just get to the damn point sometimes, it would save a lot of trouble in the long run. "My good old former subordinate, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Both teens shuddered at the name of the Captain of the Squad Twelve, both knowing full well just how creepy the Captain was. "Has come across an anomaly, that has the Soul Society concerned."

"What kind of anomaly?" Chad questioned.

"We're not fully sure." Kisuke told them. "But, upon inspection it's some kind of rift."

"A rift?" Ichigo questioned not understanding.

"Indeed, a rift to somewhere that leads neither to the Soul Society, nor to Hueco Mundo that can only be entered within the World of the Living."

"So... where does it go?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Don't know." Kisuke simply stated. "If I knew that, I wouldn't need my assistants."

"You're kidding!" Ichigo shouted. "You expect us to go into it!?"

"No." Both boys sighed in relief. "Upon inspection of the rift, we found something remarkable." He explained. "A hollow has the power to enter it. Mayuri and myself have tried everything possible to enter the rift, sending drones inanimate objects, kido. Nothing seemed to work at all I even tried but it rejected me. But this lone Hollow has the power to enter the Rift and exit it freely."

"So what do you need us for?" Chad asked.

"I want you to capture the hollow, bring it back here so I can ask it a few questions." He smiled at them making them both sweat drop seeing that he was serious.

"How exactly are we meant to catch it?" Ichigo questioned. "It's not like we specialise in Hollow capture and how are we meant to find it?"

"That parts the easy part." Kisuke told him. "I had Yoruichi place a tracker on it so the both of you would know when it enters the world of the living, as for capturing it... use your imagination?" He suggested making both glare at him. Kisuke chuckled as he threw Ichigo a small device which he easily grabbed from the air. "That will let you know when the Hollow is near, chase it down and hold it off, I'll be waiting for the rise in both of your spiritual pressure and will come to aid in the capture." He explained only for Ichigo to rub his forehead in annoyance.

"If you had Yoruichi place a tracker on it, why not just have her capture it!?" He shouted at the shop keeper.

"She said something along the lines of 'I owed you one favour Kisuke not two, get the prude to do it'... or something like that." Kisuke said making Ichigo's eyes brow twitch. "Plus, it will be good for the both of you to be put into an environment where you need to work together." Ichigo glanced up at Chad who simply shrugged.

"You owe us one Kisuke." Ichigo told him.

"Yes, of course Ichigo, I'll just add it to the list of favours that I owe you." Kisuke smiled as Ichigo shook his head and both teens left.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Ichigo and Chad were training that the device that Kisuke had given Ichigo had gone off and the signal of the hollow was strong. Ichigo simply glanced to Chad and nodded before both leapt from the building they had been sparing atop of in the direction of the hollow. Both teens landed on an abanoned building and looked around wandering where the Hollow might before before Chad looked up.<p>

"Above us." Ichigo looked into the sky along side Chad, both saw a hollow standing high above them in the air what the two found odd was that the hollow was simply watching the two of them from where it was standing high in the air as if it had was examining them. The hollow descended to the roof top, it's form much larger then that of a humans but overall it still looked to be humanoid, it wasn't exerting the power of a Vasto Lord, however it was at least an Adjucas class hollow.

"So I take it that this is what led you to me." The hollow spoke with more intelligence then the mindless hollows they had been fighting in the past. The hollow opened it's large grey hand to reveal the tracker that Yoruichi had placed on it. The hollow simply crushed the device before it crossed it's arms over it's grey chest, spikes protruding from it's upper limbs, it's lower body was the same deathly grey as it's arms, it's legs were more like a dogs covered in a thick black fur. It's mask looked to be a dog but it highly resembled that of the Egyptian God, Anubis. Ichigo readied himself, the six prongs of the tsuba growing from his substitute badge while Chad's arm became covered in black and red armour.

"Pathetic." The hollow spat. "As if you're even worth the time to fight." The hollow stated unfolding its arms and glaring at them from beneath his mask. "Get out of my way." He ordered.

"Like hell." Ichigo smirked. "We're going to have a few words with one another." The hollow's glare intensified as it let out a roar and launched forward, both Chad and Ichigo dodged Chad to the left, Ichigo to the right. Both skidded to a stop before launching their attacks simultaneously.

"EL Directo!" Chad shouted sending a massive wave of blue spirit energy as Ichigo launched several six prong tsubas at the hollow. The two attacks hit the hollow and both attacks erupted into an explosion which rocked the abandoned building they were standing on. Part's of the old building began to crumble and both teens had to jump back to land on more stable parts of the building as the smoke began to clear the watched the Adjucas float in the air. AS the smoke fully clearred they could see the scorch marks that both attacks had only for the roar of the hollow to shake the building, from the shock wave alone.

"You'll Pay!"The hollow roared, Ichigo and Chad both watched with narrowed as he he reached behind him making them both ready themselves before the hollow pulled forth a simple silver disk. The hollow brought the disk up to his mask which split open to reveal the hollow's mouth before it devoured the strange disk. Both Chad and Ichigo jumped back as the hollow was covered in a massive burst of spiritual energy.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo questioned in shock, never having seen such a thing in an ordinary hollow before. As the force died down and the hollow was revealed once more both Ichigo's and Chad's eyes were wide at what they were staring at, the hollow now had armour covering it's entire body, it's Jackal like mask still evident on it's face but that was all that was recognisable about it. You could no longer see any of the hollow itself. "Chad... any ideas on what just happened?" Ichigo questioned, shocked at what he was seeing. This was no ordinary hollow.

"None." Chad simply stated as they both readied themselves before their shock grew as the hollow readied itself into a fighting stance, two blades sliding out of the armour over it's hands from the armour itself "Not good." Chad stated.

"Defiantly not." Ichigo and Chad readied themselves as The hollow launched forward spinning it's arms in a wide arc it's speed far surpassing both of their own. Chad was the first to step froward raising his right arm up, the shield that he had gained during his training a perfect defence to stop the large spinning blades, Chad however was not expecting the hollow to react instantly as it thrust forward with both blades, both sinking into the teens chest blood spraying forth from the newly inflicted wound.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted as he flew forward rearing back with the tsuba and sending it flying in a wide arch, the black reaitsu weapon smashing into the hollow's side sending it crashing along the rooftop as Chad stumbled slightly backwards, blood covering his shirt from his wound. Raising a hand up his breathing slightly heavy.

"It's alright." Chad grunted raising a hand up to his chest. "Nothing major." Ichigo nodded as he looked up to see the hollow standing and looking over to the two.

"Let's deal with this." Ichigo said and Chad noticed a flicker in the black tsuba prongs making his eyes widen slightly.

"Deal with this?" The hollow questioned. "How can you deal with this when you don't even know what this is!?" The hollow laughed at him, Ichigo didn't respond as he pulled the tsuba off to his side with both hands, the six black reiatsu prongs flickering wildly in his grip, it went unnoticed by Ichigo however Chad was watching intently. The hollow let out a shrilling echo filled laughed as Ichigo flew forward with the chime of a bell as his feet glowed green in the same luminescent glow of the bringer light.

As Ichigo smashed the six pronged tsuba into the hollow it didn't do anything to the armour surrounding the hollow, the hollow simply cocked it's head to the side in amusement as it stared down at Ichigo. Chad appeared to the side of the hollow making it's eyes beneath he mask open wide.

"El Directo!" A full frontal attack from Chad engulfed the hollow in a massive explosion, both Ichigo and Chad leapt back out of the blast range just in time as the abandoned building crumbled around them. Shouts from the public below showed the panic in the street but both teens knew they couldn't deal with that right now, the hollow was still alive and they needed Kisuke to hurry up and get here, they wouldn't last much longer if it could survive one of Chad's attacks full on at point blank range. Chad and Icihgo landed in the rubble only to watch the hollow pull itself up, it's armour barely scratched as it rose to it's full height.

"I heard stories." The hollow started as it rose it's hands up, seemingly looking at them as he clenching his hands into fists. "That a teigu was a powerful weapon, but I had no idea." The hollow continued. "To stop an attack like that with ease." It cocked it's head to the side as it looked up at them. "I would never of guessed the strength of such measly human creations." Ichigo grit his teeth, not knowing what to do, he didn't have any other attacks apart from his tsubas and they were only blunt attacks, nothing sharp or lethal.

"I expected more of the so called heroes that entered Hueco Mundo." Ichigo growled as he forced more power into his Tsuba making Chad's eyes widen as he saw the badge in Ichigo's hand start to go berserk. "Look at you, you can't even control your power properly." The hollow stated before appearing before Ichigo shocking the former substitute only for the hollow to back hand Ichigo sending him flying across the rubble that was the building.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted as he hit a concrete wall, spider web like cracks forming around him from the brunt of the force he had hit it with. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his power flaring into his tsuba which erupted in his grip.

"Ichigo, you need to retreat, your power's out of control." Ichigo looked down for the first time to see his tsuba was gone now and was basically pure black reiatsu reaching out for anything and everything to latch onto, striking out at anything it touched.

"If you think I'd let either of you go after you've stopped me." The hollow began only for Chad to appear behind the hollow both arms now engulfed in his armour, one white the other black. Chad had both hands raised up above his head, cupped together as he brought both fists down onto the armoured head of the hollow sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ichigo! Get out of here!" Chad shouted only to be hit in the face with an elbow from the downed hollow and sent flying back crashing through a concrete pillar, the hollow already on his trail. It appeared in Chad's flight path only to dash towards the flying human before grabbing his head and smashing it down into the concrete rubble below.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted launching himself from the wall, his body battered and bruised but his power flowing through him into his arm which was now covered in darkness, a black blade protruding from it. "Die!" Ichigo roared, slashing down the front of the Hollow's armour, a large gash appearing, although not having cut through the armour entirely. In that instant Ichigo's power fully dissipated leaving him defenceless before the hollow, Ichigo was stunned his eyes wide as he stood before the hollow who looked down at him before gripping him by the face lifting him up before standing on the back of Chad who grunted in pain.

"Both of you are pathetic." The hollow simply stated before dropping Ichigo and kicking him in the side sending him flying through several support pillars and skidding across the rubble. The hollow looked down at Chad who was forcing himself to his knees beneath the Hollow's foot before the mask of the armour opened revealing the hollow mask beneath. The hollow's mask open and a red orb began to form, Chad's eyes widened as he recognised the familiar feeling of a Cero growing.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Everything stopped as the hollow looked up, half formed Cero in it's mouth only to watch as a steel road headed straight for it's uncovered face, seeing the user of the steel rod the hollows eyes widen as he saw that it was Ichigo, although there was something different about him, there was no spiritual power in the attack but they left eye was completely black with a black pupils with a yellow iris and black sclera. The steel rod impacted the Hollow's face sending the cero out of control and exploding catching all three in the explosion.

When the explosion finished and the dust finally cleared Chad pushed himself up onto his knees looking around the torn battle field that had been an abandoned building, now just a crater in the ground. He saw orange hair sticking out from some rubble and pushed himself into a standing position and quickly as he could with his now limping leg moved towards Ichigo pushing heavy pieces of concrete off of his friend. Blood covered parts of Ichigo's face, several cuts having appeared but were quickly healing surprising the larger teen but now wasn't the time to think about it.

"Ichigo." Chad grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders. "Get up, we have to get out of here." Ichigo groaned as his eyes began to open, pain showing on his face before they widened and he sat up in shock.

"What happened?" Ichigo questioned.

"The cero went out of control, it blew everything up." Chad told him, wandering if Ichigo even recalled being the one to send the cero out of control. Figuring now wasn't the time to bring it up he searched the rest of the crater only to see a patch of ground moving and for it to break the surface, the hollow began to emerge from within, the armour that was so durable had begun to crack and pieces of it were beginning to fall off showing heavily wounded limbs beneath. The hollow rose it's arm up and swiped downwards making both teens eyes widen as a purple portal opened behind the hollow.

"Is that the rift?" Ichigo questioned only to watch as purple tendrils appeared from with the vortex and wrap around the hollow. "He's going to get away!" Ichigo said getting to his feet only for both teens eyes to widen as more purple tendrils to emerge from the vortex and head straight for them as the hollow was pulled into the swirling vortex. Two tendrils wrapped around each of Chad's armour covered arms, and began to pull him forward while another shot forward and wrapped around Ichigo's throat making his eyes widen as he found it hard to breath.

Both tried to resist but were both pulled forward towards the purple vortex without stopping. As both of them entered the vortex both caught a glimpse of Kisuke appearing with horror in his eyes and dashing towards them, Ichigo trying to reach out for him but the portal rejected Kisuke just as it closed.

* * *

><p>Everything was a white echo, before light hit them and blinded them as they hit the ground with heavy thuds. The portal vanished behind them, the two not even noticing as they groaned on the ground. Ichigo bruoght a hand up to his now bruised throat from where the tendril had wrapped around it trying to soothe it in anyway that he could. Chad sat up looking around as Ichigo rolled onto his back looking up into the blue sky high above them.<p>

"Poor pathetic humans." The voice of the hollow reached them and they looked up to see the hollow crouching on a large rock looking over them. "I didn't expect you to come through after me, but what's done is done." The armour that surrounded the hollow faded before reforming into the same disk that he had once devoured, the hollow snatched it from the air.

"Amazing little trinkets these are, they're called Teigu from what I've heard the natives call them." The hollow chuckled. "I'd stay to eat your souls but quite frankly Teigu are much more powerful then what you could possibly offer me and something else has already claimed you as dinner." Both Chad and Ichigo turned as they heard low growls from behind them. "Quite frankly, if they don't eat you there are plenty more things in this world that will. I might just come back for a snack!" He laughed before disappearing in a sonido. Ichigo scowled however was currently preoccupied with the creatures that were before them, it was no animal species from the world they knew.

"Nice kitty..." Ichigo said getting to his feet, Chad doing the same as they both backed up into one another away from the large form of the feline creatures that resembled a large tighter with two massive horns protruding from the side of it's head with a third eye resting on it's forehead. The four horned tigers simply growled deeply as they began to span out to either side of the two teens.

"I think you're making them mad." Chad said as he readied himself.

"What gave you that idea?" Ichigo asked. "The growl or the hungry looks in their eyes?" Immediately the one closest to Chad leaped forward the usual gentle giant raising both arms up and catching the horned tiger by the horns before throwing it into the second that leaped for Ichigo sending the two beasts crashing into one of the trees surrounding them. "Thanks." Chad simply nodded as Ichigo activated his substitute badge and sent a four pronged tsuba straight at the closest horned tiger which hit it in the side making it roar before it charged forward along with the other one that charged at Chad.

The strange creature was already on him before he could react, the fatigue of fighting continuously with powers he had yet to master had taken it's toll on him now here he lay grappling with the biggest tiger he had ever seen holding it's horns at bay as it's jaws snapped at him. Ichigo heard a crash before his eyes began to get blurry and his arms began to tire before he and the tiger were engulfed in the black reiatsu that had yet to stop forming around his arm as it exploded outwards in a massive explosion. The tiger howled within the black reiatsu and that was all Ichigo could remember before Chad was shaking him awake.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Chad asked and Ichigo could see a large rip in the teens shirt, the wounds of the blade that Hollow had made seemed less crucial then the massive claw mark extending across his entire torso that had been the cause from one of the tigers attacks.

"I should be asking you that." Ichigo mumbled as his head was swirling. "What happened?" He questioned as he rose a hand to his forehead.

"You over exhausted yourself, your power was out of control." Chad told him as he helped Ichigo sit up. "You've been out for a couple of hours, I took us away from where the strange creatures were." Ichigo glanced around to see them by a river a forest to the back of them a small fire burning off to the side and the smell of fish reached his sense making his mouth water at the thought of food. "It will be night soon."

"Any idea on where that hollow went?" Ichigo questioned as Chad moved to the other side of the fire and stirred it slightly with a stick getting embers to float up. "Or any idea where we are?"

"No." Chad shook his head at both of the questions he had been asked. "I think finding that hollow is the only way to return to Karakura." He said honestly, neither he or Ichigo could open the same portal as the hollow and quite frankly he didn't think anyone in this strange place could open one either, they needed that hollow to open the portal to get back.

Chad handed him a fish that was on a stick. He took a bite out of it as he placed a hand on the grass behind him to stabilise himself as he continued to eat the fish before he looked up at the darkening sky over head. Closing his eyes he felt the power within him, it was stronger then before, stronger then when he had first fought the strange hollow. He'd have to test just how strong his power had grown after almost being mauled by a tiger.

"I doubt we'll get any answers today." Chad said softly as he let out a soft sigh. "The fire should keep anything from bothering us during the night, if it's a real threat I'm sure we'll notice it." He continued as he manoeuvred himself into a laying position on the grass. Ichigo finished the fish he had been handed before throwing the stick into the fire and did as Chad had and found himself a spot to rest as he folded his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky once more, stars littering the night sky as far as the eye could see.

"This is not something I would of expected of fighting with a hollow." Ichigo yawned as Chad simply nodded in agreement. "Why does Kisuke get us into these messes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter re-written and changed from the former previous Chapter two.**

Their first day in this unknown world, where they had been chucked out of the swirling portal vortex... hadn't been great. The moment they set foot in the land they had been criticised by a hollow only to be attacked by four horned tigers each bigger then a bear in size. Luckily, they were able to have a night of peace and rest after their battle with the hollow that had transpired before they had been pulled into the rift that not even Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi could enter.

They both knew that finding the hollow that had opened the rift was their main priority but with not knowing where it went, which direction it had headed or it's end goal... they had no idea on even where to start looking. This hollow wasn't like any other that they had seen, it didn't seem to be fuelled by hunger nor did it care for devouring souls, it had the best chance of taking both of theirs while they had been weakened but it hadn't even tried. The only thing it seemed interest in was something it had called a Teigu... it had given the hollow an edge in their battle and if they faced it again and it had gained more Teigu... then they would need to work on getting stronger themselves.

Ichigo and Chad walked along a path, which path they had no idea, they weren't even sure it was a path, it looked more like an animal track then anything else. They hadn't seen anyone apart from that hollow since they arrived and from what they knew they were stuck in the middle of a giant forest with things that were trying to kill and/or eat them. Currently they were trying to search for any trace of the hollow's spiritual signature but right now they had no leads on it, they hadn't felt it since they had been attacked by the horned tigers the day before. Either the hollow knew how to mask's it's presence or it was long gone.

"This isn't going well." Chad mused as he rose a hand up to his forehead as he gazed up to see the sun high in the sky, wiping some sweat from his brow. "We've been out here for several hours already and we haven't seen a single person." He continued as Ichigo looked around with a gentle sigh, running a hand through his orange hair he ruffled it up slightly.

"We may even be going in circles." Ichigo said as he looked around, not recognising anything but that didn't mean they weren't, the two teens weren't exactly trackers by any means. If anyone saw them, they'd think a couple of city boys got lost in the forest. Their clothes were a mess, Ichigo's white long sleeved jacket remained open revealing his black undershirt which was mattered with dirt from sleeping on the ground, his right sleeve on his jacket had been destroyed after his reiatsu had gone out of control, his collar was torn from fending off one of the giant tigers while his white pants were filthy form tracking through the forest all day, not to mention the splotches of blood on his clothes.

Chad looked even more worse for wear, a massive claw mark across his chest beneath his green short sleeved shirt that had stopped bleeding, it wasn't deep but it had broken the skin, the lucky strike from the horned tiger wouldn't leave to bad of a scar. Then the large wound from where the hollow had stabbed him in the chest, the blood that had seeped into the fabric of his shirt made the wounds look worse then what they actually were.

"We should find a town, the people here may be spiritually aware and if they are they may have seen the hollow." Chad explained.

"I just hope we can get home soon." Ichigo said, Chad nodding as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. The two continued along the track that they had been following hoping to find any sort of town or civilisation, or more then just the forest that they were in. It was beginning to turn into the afternoon as the two stumbled across what actually looked to be a road that people travelled on, there were even marks from carts and footprints in the dirt showing that it was a well travelled road.

"Which way?" Chad questioned as they both looked down either side of the road, not knowing which road to take. With no signs of the hollow they needed to find civilisation at least, they couldn't just wait in the middle of nowhere hoping that they stumbled across the hollow, they needed to find it to get back to Karakura.

"Scissors paper rock? You win we go left, I win we go right?" Ichigo suggested, it was better then nothing when they had no knowing of where to go.

"Seems fair enough." Chad agreed as the two outstretched their hands in fists and started the game.

"Scissors, Paper, Rock." Both chorused as they rose their fists up before Chad chose paper and Ichigo chose rock.

"Guess we're going left." Ichigo stated Chad simply nodding in agreement as they turned and began to head down the road. It was only an hour that they had been walking along the road that the forest came to an end and the land before them opened up into grassy plains, the road spanning across the entire area and from what they could see headed straight for the mountains that looked to be days away. Chad rose a hand to his forehead, brushing a few strands of his hair out of his vision and peering out over the land, looking for any sought of building's where they may find something.

"I don't see anything." Chad stated lowering his hand from his forehead.

"There." Ichigo said making Chad turn to where Ichigo was looking only for his eyes to squint as he looked further along the road, he saw two people walking along the path, seemingly arguing about something. "Want to ask them?"

"About the nearest town?" Chad questioned. "From the looks of it, they don't seem to have run into a hollow recently." He suggested.

"Maybe the people here aren't spiritually aware, meaning the hollow might be able to walk around freely, wherever it wants to with no cause of panic in the towns." Chad nodded in agreement. "Even if they are spiritually aware, it's probably not the best idea to ask randomly about a giant hulking monster with a hole in it's chest." Ichigo suggested as they both began to walk forward, Chad with a slight limp from where his leg had been injured.

As they got closer to the two, they noticed when the other two had noticed them. They had stopped for a moment, conversed with one another before continuing to walk forward. When they were in full sight and only a few meters away both parties stopped as there seemed to be a tense atmosphere between them. Ichigo rose his hand up in greeting with an awkward smile.

"Yo." In an instant an arrow was knocked and a sword was drawn shocking both Ichigo and Chad who were now at the end of the two who were ready to kill them if need be, the look in their eyes showed that they were deadly serious. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ichigo shouted, holding his arms up in defence. "Easy!"

"What do you want! Answer quickly other wise you get an arrow right between the eyes!" The girl was the first to speak up, holding a bow with expert precision, it almost reminded Ichigo of how Uryu use to hold his Quincy bow and by the way she had drawn and arrow and how her hands were steady as she aimed it at them... she had much experience with dealing with such a weapon. Taking in her appearance Ichigo noted that she was a young teen possibly a year or two younger then himself with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white flower hair accessory to the right side of her head. She wore a simple lavender coloured kimono that just reached to her knee's with detached sleeves and also a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

Turning to the other teen beside her, he seemed to be around the same age as the girl, he had somewhat unruly dark brown hair with brown eyes. He wore a white martial arts headband around his forehead holding up his hair. He wore a long sleeve cream coloured jacket that seemed way to uncomfortable to be wearing in such warm weather with simple black pants. His scabbard of the sword he was holding was beneath the large pack he was carrying on his back.

"We were just wandering if you happened to know where the closest town in these parts are." Ichigo told them, still holding up his arms as the sun glinted off the sharp arrow head pointed directly at him. The girl lowered her bow however kept the arrow knocked ready to pull it back in a moments notice if need be.

"The last town we passed was three days ago." She told them making Ichigo's eyes widen at the information. "The state your in you wouldn't make it with all the powerful Danger Beasts roaming these parts, we're close to the Capital but there are still strong beasts that haven't been hunted yet."

"Capital?" Chad questioned.

"The Capital city of the Empire." The boy told him lowering his sword. "It's in the direction you just came from... or should be..." He said making the girl sigh as the boy scratched his head. "I really wish Tatsumi didn't take that map with him. Stay on the road he said, you'll get there in a few day's he said... that was a damn week ago!" He shouted angrily as he kicked a stone off the road's path. "Why'd he get to stay and fight the bandits! I could of taken them!" He shouted once more.

"He didn't stay to fight them, we retreated in opposite directions, you're completely clueless when it comes to directions so if I didn't come with you then you'd wind up back home more then likely." The girl told him making the boy pout before she turned back to the other two standing before them. She didn't know what to make of the two, the last people that they had passed on the roads had either been bandits that had attacked them, or farmers who simply wished them good morning. With their clothes torn and weathered as they were and the blood made her think that they could be dangerous, but from the looks of the larger man they had been attacked by some kind of Danger Beast.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ichigo questioned turning to Chad. "Head to the town or go to this Capital they spoke about?"

"The Capital would be larger right?" Chad questioned.

"I guess." Ichigo nodded.

"If we're to find out any information, we should start there then. Rumours may start to circle around if anyone has seen it." Chad explained making Ichigo nod, understanding what Chad was getting at. If they went to a town which was small they may only get small amounts of information if any at all, but in a big city then there was a chance that they could find any kind of information.

"Guess we're heading to the Capital then." Ichigo mumbled turning to look over his shoulder at the direction they had come from. "I should of just played scissors." He mumbled before turning back to the other two that were now watching them once more, weapons still drawn ready to attack if needed. "I guess we're heading the same way now." Ichigo told them.

"We can travel together if you'd like." Chad told them, knowing that they were unsure about them. "Wouldn't it be safer to travel in a group rather then on your own?"

"We can handle ourselves." The boy called out before the girl lowered her bow.

"I see your point." The girl said.

"What! Come on Sayo! If you need protecting you just need to ask!" The boy shouted only for the now named Sayo to punch him in the arm.

"I don't need protecting you idiot!" She shouted at him as he rubbed his arm while pouting. "They have a point, travelling in a group would be safer then travelling on our own. There were three of us when the bandits attacked and we still needed to retreat, I'm not saying that four will be any better but it will even things out a bit more." She explained.

"They're not even armed!" The boy shouted. "They're just a liability!"

"Ieyasu, look at them." Sayo said making him turn to look at them, both Ichigo and Chad sweat dropping as they saw just how much he was trying to concentrate on the two. "Idiot." Sayo mumbled as she rose a hand to her forehead, rubbing her brow in annoyance. "They have obviously been fighting Danger Beasts of some kind, without weapons as it would appear." She continued. "I'd say they're pretty strong in their own right." Chad glanced down at Ichigo who simply shook his head, telling Chad in that instant that telling them that they weren't defenceless as they thought would probably just raise questions. The girl walked forward, placing her arrow back in the Quiver while placing her bow over her arm. "I'm Sayo, sorry about how rude we were, it's been a rough trip."

"It's fine." Ichigo told her. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said offering his hand to which she took, Ichigo noticing just how calloused her hand was from continuous use of her bow probably from years of training. "Nice to meet you." Sayo smiled and nodded as she turned and looked up at Chad who towered over her with ease.

"I'm Yatsutora Sado." He introduced himself. "You can just call me Chad."

"I still don't like it." Ieyasu mumbled as he walked up to the three. "But, I'm Ieyasu, you guys try anything funny and I won't hold back." He warned them as he sheathed his sword.

"Sure thing." Ichigo told him, sharing a glance with Chad who simply shrugged.

"So, what made you change your direction then?" Sayo questioned placing her hands behind her back and beginning to walk, Ichigo and Chad to one side, Ieyasu on the other.

"We're searching for something." Chad explained. "We've just begun our search and need as much information as possible, if we have the chance of finding more information in the Capital, then we'll take that chance."

"I hear the Capital is full of all types of things." Sayo said with a smile. "I hope it's everything we've heard about, don't you think Ieyasu?"

"Come on, we heard from every traveller that reached out town how awesome the Capital is! It's what we've trained so hard for! We're going to join the Imperial Army and become famous generals! Me and Tatsumi have this all planned out."

"You and Tatsumi huh? So where do I come in?" Sayo questioned raising a hand up to her quiver already knowing the answer she was about to get.

"We need someone to do laundry!" He roared in laughter only to stop and gulp as an arrow was at his throat, a menacing glare coming from the girl he had grown up with. "I mean... where would we be without Lady Sayo, you're the brains of the operation alright!"

"If it wasn't for me, neither of you would of gotten you act together to actually start training!" Sayo snapped at him placing the arrow back in her quiver. "Grandfather was already teaching me how to hunt while you two were still throwing snowballs at one another." She huffed as she folded her arms, Ichigo simply chuckling lightly at the banter between the two, it reminded himself of his younger days when he fought with Tatsuki.

"So, you guys are joining the army?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's right!" Ieyasu laughed. "The three of us all come from the same village, you haven't met Tatsumi yet but I'm sure it won't be long before he catches up to us." He grinned. "Our village is far to the south, in the Boonies if you want to get all civilised." He told them with a sigh.

"Is living far from the Capital a bad thing?" Chad questioned understanding that Ieyasu wasn't just calling far from the Capital the Boonies, it had been obviously called that by more local places that looked down on places far from the Capital.

"Uh, I wouldn't say that it's bad." Sayo started. "I mean, we don't have the same education so far from the Capital since there are so many dangers further away from the Capital you get, so teachers don't tend to travel to far from the safe zones. Most people we meet we find amazing because they have things that we've never even heard of before." She explained. "Things out of the times in the Capital may be the new rage far on the outskirts of the country, it just goes to show just how vast this country is." She smiled, wanting to travel the entire continent with her friends by her side.

"So by joining the army, you're leaving your home behind?" Ichigo questioned, still not getting an answer as to why such young teens were getting involved with such things as military matters. Sure he couldn't exactly tell them not to since for the past few years he had been fighting for a kind of military, but in his defence, he didn't really have a choice. Since day one, Rukia told him to fight, then from there the whole fiasco with Aizen and everything else the Soul Society dragged him into. He fought because he had to, not because he wanted too.

"Well, times are tough ya know." Ieyasu started as he folded his hands behind his head "Our village isn't doing so well, so the three of us are going to join the Empire and send money home so that they can survive. Everyone back in the village is like family, everyone helps out where they can. Joining the army isn't really just about us getting famous or becoming stronger, it's about helping everyone back home."

"We know that it'll be hard, but our teacher taught us the fundamentals that we need to survive and over the years we have trained ourselves to be strong enough to take care of even some high risk Danger Beasts on our own. True the three of us work best in a team but on our own we're still pretty formidable." Sayo smiled.

"Even if we can't get a job in the army." Ieyasu began. "We're still pretty good at other jobs too, either way we'll be making a name for ourselves around the Capital in no time. Remember our names because one day, you'll be hearing them again." Both Ieyasu and Sayo gave the two grins and the victory sign, both Chad and Ichigo smiled seeing how much they cared for their dream to become known and to help their home village.

"Well, we wish you luck." Chad told them.

"You guys said you were searching for something right?" Sayo questioned. "Can we ask what it was?" Ichigo exchanged a glance with Chad.

"You've probably never heard of it." Ichigo told them.

"Maybe we have." Ieyasu told him. "We've been on the road for months now, we could of found it and simply not known what it was." He stated.

"It's a creature, known as a Hollow." Ichigo explained. "Stands probably... twenty, thirty feet tall. Has a large black hole in the centre of it's chest, deathly grey skin and kinda resembles a dog with a pure white mask." Both Sayo and Ieyasu looked at him with blinking eyes. "Yeah... you've never heard of it, let alone seen it" Ichigo chuckled.

"Sorry." Sayo smiled softly. "Wish we could be more help."

"It's fine." Ichigo told her. "You've been a great help anyway, with us heading to the Capital now we should be able to find a trace of it, or at least a rumour." He explained, not telling them that all they needed to find was a place the hollow had been recently and they would be able to track it's spiritual pressure if it was strong enough.

"Do either of you know how far the Capital is?" Chad questioned.

"Well... no not really." Ieyasu told them. "Tatsumi was the one with the map and he told us to keep following the main road. It will lead us to the Capital, or that's what he said." The boy exclaimed, only getting a simple nod in return from the larger teen.

"If we keep heading along the road, it should be only a few days before we reach the Capital." Sayo smiled happily. "So, let's just enjoy the journey and get there when we get there."

"Say's you who's been complaining about having to go to the bathroom in the forest." Ieyasu muttered.

"Hey! Don't bring that up again!" Sayo screamed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed as they continued to travel along the road that they had met on, so far the Capital had come into view but it was still a fare walk away, probably a day or two if they continued on at their current pace. Ichigo and Chad could be there in less then half that time if they pushed themselves but even though they knew that they had to find the hollow, they found it interesting to learn about this new world from both Sayo and Ieyasu. Their traveling companions didn't know much about the Capital or about the culture of each place but they knew little about the history that they had learnt from their teacher who had been a former general in the Capital's army.

The nights were filled with talk, the four getting to know each other a little better, Sayo even offering to bandage Chad's wounds which he much appreciated, the ointment she had applied was to stop any infections that he may have gained and would prevent any more.

It was late, Chad had opted to take the third watch of the night, Ieyasu having taken first watch before Sayo took over then Chad, he was to awake Ichigo in an hour or so for the next watch.

Sitting next to the fire he found it was rather chilly at night while the days held a nice warmth. Sayo explained that during the night the blizzards on the mountains blew great winds across the land that chilled the night air. Both Ichigo and Chad didn't have much of anything to use as protection against such cold and had to brave it alone, not even asking for help from either Sayo or Ieyasu, not that they wouldn't give it, but they figured it would help in strengthening their stamina more so they could use their powers for longer.

As Chad sat in thought, thinking over everything that had happened since coming to this new land and how hard it might actually be to be able to find this Hollow he began to think about matters in the long run, at how long it might actually take for them to return home. He didn't doubt that Kisuke would be trying everything in his arsenal to try and open the portal they had come through, but he figured if he couldn't before it would be a while if he could even open it.

Chad hadn't brought it up to Ichigo yet but he mused that they may be stuck in this world, longer then they might of hoped for. Which means they wouldn't be able to direct their attention solely on finding the hollow, they would need to survive in this world which would make their stay even longer. Raising a hand to his forehead he rubbed his brow as he stared into the flames.

Chad knew Ichigo would never give up searching for a way home, but he needed to make his friend understand that it may take a long time, possibly years if the hollow was smart to avoid them and Kisuke hadn't been successful. Chad would miss everyone, all his friends but he knew that this would take time and they would eventual, make it back one day but that day, may be a long way away from the present time.

A groan came from behind Chad making him look over his shoulder to see Ichigo clenching the grass with one hand, his substitute badge close by ready for anything. There was a pained look on his face, Chad recognised it as him having a nightmare which made the larger teen frown slightly, in the weeks that they had been training together Ichigo had admitted to him of having nightmares of what had transpired in Hueco Mundo, it only saddened him to find that his friend had been plagued by nightmares.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo shouted sitting up straight drenched in sweat breathing heavy eyes scanning the entire area, black spirit energy flaring from his substitute badge and up his arm the badge now in his hand, the black blade held out straight in front of him as he breathed heavy, his entire body trembling. A hand landed on his shoulder and he was about to turn and attack before stopping as he looked up to find Chad kneeling beside him.

"You ok?" Chad questioned as he watched Ichigo take a deep breath before raising a hand up to his forehead his body still trembling beneath Chad's large hand.

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded his substitute badge retreating in on itself as his spirit energy died down, dropping his substitute badge he rose both hands to his face. "Sorry Chad." He muttered softly as he brought his knees up. "They're just getting worse." He said softly missing the slight movement from the side, Chad glanced from the corner of his eye to see Sayo lay back down a small frown on her face as she faked being asleep. Chad wondered if she had seen Ichigo's display of power but he could deal with that later. "I'm up now Chad, I'll take the rest of your watch." Ichigo explained as he ran a hand down his face and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You sure?" Chad questioned.

"Yeah, I doubt I could get back to sleep now anyway." Ichigo told him before gesturing for Chad to head over to where he slept to which the larger teen nodded and moved away from Ichigo. As Chad laid down and fell asleep Ichigo sat awake, staring into the burning embers of the flame that was in the centre of their camp.

This had been the first nightmare after coming to this strange and distant world... and it was unlike any that he had had before. It wasn't of Ulquiorra, or the two Arrancar girls he had once seen tormenting Orihime, nor was it the countless dead corpses that blamed him for not being able to protect him. No... this time, it was much worse. He had lost control... and nothing had been able to stop him. All he could do was watch as he massacred everyone he knew... the shrill echoing laughter of his hollow counterpart had sang out all the while.

As he sat before the flames, he tried to forget the images that had plagued his nightmares but even so they were still fresh and needed more time to be forgotten... if he could at all. Picking up a stick he began to simply draw lines in the dirt, trying to focus on anything but the horrific images. His hands were trembling, still holding his substitute badge tightly in his hand as if something was going to happen.

Glancing over at their sleeping travelling companions he sighed, he didn't know what he would of done if they had awoken to his screaming, he trusted them... but he didn't want to discuss the recurring nightmares, the only one he had told was Chad, his sisters worried about him when he had the episodes his Dad reassuring them that he was ok. He owed his old man a lot, he covered for him with most things that he didn't want to discuss. Sighing he began to think of what they were to do while here, searching for this hollow, he didn't think that it was going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the four travellers reached the Capital in a day and a half, the grand structure of it's buildings and enormous walls were a sight to see, bringing glee from both Sayo and Ieyasu both who had never seen such sights in their life before.<p>

"So awesome! This is so cool! I never seen anything like it!" Ieyasu shouted in glee, raising both fists above his head and pumping the air with both fists. "Look Sayo! Look at that! They've got all kinds of things for sale just in the street! Oh look what's that kind of fruit! Gah! There's so much here!" Sayo was gripped by the arm and pulled forward into the bustling streets by her excited companion although both Ichigo and Chad noticed that she was simply holding her excitement in where Ieyasu let his run free.

Both could see in the girls eyes she wanted to act just like her friend, full of excitement and cheer. But they both noticed that she was noticing the looks that they were gaining and the remarks being said about them in whispers. Ichigo glanced around, a few people staring at them as well, in their travels after meeting up with Sayo and Ieyasu they had managed to clean their clothes in a stream they had passed but even so they were still ripped and ruined. Simply putting on his infamous scowl he turned a blind eye to everyone criticising them and simply walked beside Chad who didn't let what he heard bother him, he knew who he was and didn't care what others thought of him.

As the four continued to walk, Ieyasu and Sayo excitement grew as more and more things were shown to them that they had never seen before, if it wasn't for Chad stepping in at the right time Ieyasu would of bought something for an outlandish price leaving the two young warriors with nearly no money at all, all just for a small shield that was said to have been owned by some great general.

Sayo stuck close to the two older teens after feeling the lecherous glances of some men surrounding them neither Chad nor Ichigo minded, infact Ichigo was starting to glare right back at those who even thought to look at her in a perverted manner, for those to take advantage of those who didn't know they were taking advantage of, it didn't sit well with him.

The four had stopped and entered a small tavern, Ieyasu ordered without hesitation while Sayo looked over the menu, Ichigo and Chad not even bothering to pick one up. They had eaten well enough that morning from Sayo hunting down a wild deer the night before and they didn't want Sayo or Ieyasu to spend any money on them since they had none of their own. Chad was looking around the tavern, it smelt of smoke mostly and the other patrons were talking about random topics before he spotted something, a small quizzical look coming to his face.

"Everything alright Chad?" Sayo questioned looking up from her menu as Ieyasu leaned back in his chair.

"What's up big guy?" Ichigo questioned turning to where Chad was staring only for a slight smirk to cover his features as he saw a large group of men all shouting and laughing surrounding a table where two men were sitting. They had their hands interlocked and were trying to force each other's arms down, money was thrown onto the table as bets were made.

"People really gamble over such things?" Sayo questioned. "Tch, I bet a man thought of that." Ichigo simply shook his head in amusement, since knowing Sayo he had come to see that she was someone who fought hard as a woman. He knew for certain that any man that would underestimate her would end up full of arrows in a heartbeat.

"Hey, how would you guys like to double your money?" Ichigo questioned, an idea coming to his mind.

"Double it?" Ieyasu questioned. "How could you possibly manage that? You're not trying to... to... what's the word... swindle us!? I knew it! You guys were too good to be tr-!" Sayo smacked him up side the back of the head sending him face first into the table.

"What do you have in mind Ichigo?" Sayo questioned.

"Chad's the strongest man I know." Ichigo said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "I doubt he'd ever loose an arm wrestling competition." Sayo looked up to Chad, his hair mostly covering his eyes as he simply shrugged.

"What if you loose it all?" Ieyasu questioned.

"Then we're yours to do with as you wish." Ichigo shrugged. "I have full confidence that we won't loose." He explained leaning back in his chair.

"Alright let's do it! We're in the Capital now we have to live the life here!" Ieyasu grinned making Sayo sigh but nod her head as she placed the large bag of coins down on the table in front of the two teens. Ichigo picked it up as Chad stood up.

"We'll be right back." Ichigo told them and the two headed across the tap room to the table, there was silence as they approached before they placed the bag down on the table. Sayo and Ieyasu watched from across the room as Chad sat down across from the other man placing his hand in the proper position. The two younger teens watched as Chad won game after game his arm never moving an inch, at one stage three men tried to push his arm down only for it to slightly move. When they came back to the table they had more then double, their was six times the amount that Ieyasu and Sayo had given them.

"You are so awesome!" Ieyasu shouted at Chad who simply sat back down where he had been seated before. "Just how strong are you!?" He grinned making Chad simply shrug. "And I thought you were defenceless, look at you! You big hulking man of muscle you! You're totally awesome!"

"You guys deserve half of this." Sayo said splitting the six bags into three each side. "You won it after all, you probably deserve all of it."

"We'll split it evenly, we used your money to start after all." Chad said with a small smile, Sayo nodding with a smile of her own.

"We should probably get out of here." Ichigo stated. "I don't think they're going to take kindly to losing all their money."

"I'd have to agree." Chad nodded as the four stood up, heading for the exit.

"We have to go to the barracks and register for the army, you guys want to tag along?" Ieyasu questioned.

"We could tag along for a little longer." Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I don't see how it'd hurt, right Chad?" The large teen simply nodded as the four exited the tavern and headed towards where they knew the barracks would be, Sayo having asked for directions while Chad had been winning in the arm wrestling match. As they walked the two in front were still amazed at the sight of the Capital, the Imperial Palace being the centre of attention, towering over the rest of the grand city.

The four entered the registration building, lines of men and woman both lining up to the desk at the end of the building showing just how many people were set on signing up. Ichigo and Chad left Sayo and Ieyasu and walked to the side of the room where there were a couple of chairs which they took deciding to wait for Sayo and Ieyasu.

"At least the line is moving." Chad said making Ichigo raise his head up to see that the line was indeed moving forward, the men stationed at the desk moving quickly and efficiently. "I wonder why there are so many recruits signing up."

"Maybe they've got a war coming or something." Ichigo shrugged as he picked at his finger nail with more interest then he had showed the line of people. "Either that or they need jobs, could be a lot of reasons why there are so many." He figured.

"Some of these are younger then you sisters." Chad mused noticing a few young boys. "Will they get accepted?"

"Who knows." Ichigo shrugged. "This place... isn't like Japan, they might need any able body that could lift a sword, if they start young and receive proper training they'll become soldiers that know how to fight. We're not from here... it's why it all seems odd to us. I doubt if we even spoke up about it... that anything would change." He stated with a sigh.

"I'd have to agree." Chad nodded. "But it wasn't just me that noticed it..." He stated making Ichigo's eyes narrow, he knew exactly what Chad was talking about it has he had recognised it as well. While Sayo and Ieyasu had been lost in the wonders of the Capital they had not and had seen the things that they had not.

The poverty that littered the streets, the corruption surrounding every last person that they passed, the sheer disrespect that the upper class showed the lower class, the fresh blood on the execution blocks... all of it didn't sit well with either Ichigo or Chad. But... what could they do about it? This wasn't their home, they had no need to interfere with the lives of those that lived here, all they needed to do was find the hollow and return home... that didn't make them feel any less guilty for turning a blind eye to it either.

"We did it!" Ieyasu cheered shoving a form into the barely conscious Ichigo's face he rubbed at his eye before taking another look at the form that had a stamp that read [ACCEPTED] across it. Ichigo looked over to Chad then to Sayo who was smiling as she showed Chad her own form. Ichigo cracked his neck from side to side before standing up.

"Can we go then?" Ichigo questioned.

"Actually..." Sayo started. "They want to test us first, those that have been accepted won't be soldiers until we've been tested by an Imperial officer." She explained

"I guess that makes sense, to reveal those that actually have combat experience and those that don't, shows which new recruits need extra training." Ichigo mused as he rubbed at his eye, Ieyasu nodding his head in agreement.

"That's right, so let's go!" Ieyasu grinned.

"What, right now?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, we asked and they said that public is allowed to watch, at least from a safe distance anyway." Sayo told him. "You guys are coming to watch right? It wouldn't feel right if you weren't there to cheer us on. Especially after coming so far with one another." She smiled making Ichigo scratch at the back of his head.

"What's an afternoon?" Chad questioned making Ichigo simply shrug his shoulders figuring it wouldn't be that bad.

"Let's go then." He mumbled standing up, Ieyasu grinning as he clapped Ichigo on the back leading him out of the recruitment office and out into the street. Ieyasu continuing to talk his ear off as they walked. Sayo and Chad walking up behind them as they followed the other new recruits heading for the designated test area that they had been told about.

Upon entering the large courtyard, the new recruits were asked to change clothes. When they returned every single recruit was wearing a grey karate gi with white belts, all bare footed and had been disarmed. Ichigo and Chad were off to the side simply watching as all of the members, well over sixty in number all stood in lines as a large armoured man walked out into the centre of the courtyard followed by a girl wearing a white karate gi with a black belt around her waist.

"My name is Captain Ogre! Also known as Ogre the Demon!" The man shouted out, the large scar over his left eye was intimidating and his stature was imposing as he stood before all the new recruits. "I'm the Captain of the Imperial Watch, and it is my duty to see if you are combat ready! You have made it past the initial recruitment process, but this, right here is where we weasel out those that are not fit for any kind of duty!" He shouted over them.

"Are there any among you without any combat experience at all?" He questioned only to glare as the majority of the group raised there hands. Ogre placed his hand on his sword. "Step forward." As they stepped forward Ogre drew his sword making them hesitate as he rose his blade at them. "Any who will not face me, here and now. Leave." His glare reached over them all and every single one that had stepped forward and some that hadn't.. left, leaving seven remaining in the courtyard. Among them were Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Well... that certainly shrunk the group." Ichigo muttered under his breath as he looked across the courtyard.

"Those that aren't ready to fight, shouldn't step up to do so." Chad mused, Ichigo nodding in agreement as he turned his attention to the girl standing by Ogre's side who glanced over at them before smiling and giving them a simple wave, Ichigo simply giving her a short wave in response to be polite.

"You!" Ogre shouted pointing his blade at Ieyasu. "Step forward." Ieyasu without hesitation stepped forward. "Your name."

"Ieyasu sir!" He saluted.

"Where are you from?"

"A small village far to the South Sir!" Ieyasu said standing at attention before the imposing Captain as he walked forward towards the boy.

"A country boy then?" Ogre questioned as he placed the tip of his sword under Ieyasu's chin. "You afraid boy?"

"Yes sir." He nodded once more. "But I won't let fear stop me sir."

"Good. Seryuu."

"Yes Captain!" Seryuu smiled happily bouncing up next to him.

"You have your first assignment. See what they're worth to the Imperial Army." Ogre ordered. "Find me when you're done."

"Of course Captain Ogre Sir!" Seryuu saluted as Ogre sheathed his sword and headed for the exit of the courtyard. Seryuu smiled as she looked over the seven, Ieyasu standing before her with a smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Seryuu Ubiquitous." She greeted with a small wave. "I'll be the one testing you today, so please don't let what happens today affect your future relationship with me."

"I don't think that will ever happen." Ieyasu smiled dumbly a blush on his face. "You're so pretty." He said with a goofy grin on his face as Seryuu simply smiled as she walked up to him, the smile never leaving her face as she grabbed the front of his gi and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground her heel at his throat.

"Ohh that hurt! That very much hurt!" Ieyasu wheezed out only getting the sound of Sayo slapping her forehead in irritation.

"Please take this seriously Ieyasu." Sayo sighed. "We've come to far for you to screw it up now."

"Fine." Ieyasu pouted.

"Again?" Seryuu questioned and Ieyasu nodded as she stepped away from him so he could get up. Seryuu slipped into her fighting stance as Ieyasu slipped into his own, he had trained countless times with Tatsumi in hand to hand combat... now he just had to imagine this pretty girl was Tatsumi and he'd have no problems. "Begin!" Seryuu dashed forward and Ieyasu instantly reacted blocking each strike the solider gave, her hits hit harder then Tatsumi's ever had and her skill was far beyond that of Tatsumi's but Ieyasu was still able to deflect the more lethal of blows and managed to stop her from using any grappling attacks.

Crossing his arms and holding them above his head as an axe kick he grinned at her which was returned with a blank stare before she leapt up and spun in the air easily delivering a swift kick to his side sending him skidding across the courtyard. Ieyasu pushed himself back up to his feet and before he knew what was happening Seryuu was already on the offence once more.

Seryuu opting not to hold back against the recruits, figuring her Captain would want none but the strongest she stepped up her level of attacks and Ieyasu immediately felt it, the hits became stronger, more precise in their deliverance, he wasn't able to block jab after jab, kick after kick, his body was becoming bruised with each attack. Ducking beneath a swift round house he was caught off guard by Seryuu's forehead meeting his as he rose up and he fell back holding his head in pain.

"Next." Seryuu spoke up turning to the remaining six that were in a line, a thick trail of blood running down her face from where the head butt had connected with Ieyasu.

"At least their in good hands." Chad figured from where they had watched the fight, Seryuu's skills were impressive to say the least.

"You could say that again." Ichigo said allowed as he watched another contender step forward and slip into a fighting stance as Ieyasu stumbled back into line. "I have a feeling it's not going to be easy for them though." Chad had to nod in agreement as they watched Seryuu easily defeat recruit after recruit.

-Sometime Later-

"What, you guys are leaving already? We just got here!" Ieyasu shouted, covered in bandages. They were still in the courtyard, Seryuu having opted to talk to a few of the recruits that could use improvements in their hand to hand techniques. Without a doubt, both Ichigo and Chad saw that Sayo and Ieyasu were the best well trained among the seven that had remained in the face of Captain Ogre. Ichigo simply shook his head, he doubted he would ever forget Ieyasu, his personality was so much like Keigo's it was unnerving, he had to hold the instinct of hitting him so... so many times.

"We never really planned on sticking around." Ichigo told him. "You guys were always set on the Capital, to join the army, now we have to begin our search for what we're looking for." He explained. "You guys keep yourselves safe yeah?" He smiled at them, getting smiles from both Ieyasu and Sayo in return.

"We'll be waiting to hear your names wherever we are in the country." Chad told them. "I have a feeling that we'll be hearing them sooner rather then later." Chad stepped forward and placed a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder. "You'll grow stronger, we're sure of it." Ieyasu grinned up at him.

"When we meet again, we'll be sure to arm wrestle! I want to take down the big man himself!" Chad simply chuckled at Ieyasu's vow. Sayo stood next to Ichigo as both Chad and Ieyasu talked, or more so that Ieyasu talked Chad's ear off and was forced to listen to the younger teens ramblings. Sayo sighed but let a small smile grace her face as she glanced up at Ichigo who was watching the two as well.

"Look after yourself Sayo." Ichigo told her. "Watch each other's back while you're here." He continued. "This place... it's not as grand as you think it is, we've been here for less then a day and the things that we've seen..." Ichigo shook his head as he turned to face her. "Don't let this place corrupt you, be true to yourselves and protect the people." Sayo's eyes were wide as she stared at Ichigo's brown eyes full of determination. "We want to hear your names right across the country, become the good that this place needs. I hope that your friend Tatsumi makes it here and that the three of you can meet again, with the three of you I think you'll really make a change in this corrupt place." He told her.

"Nothing will change." Sayo told him. "I give you my word." Ichigo smiled and gave her a slight nod as he set his infamous scowl back on his face.

"Yo Chad, time to go." Ichigo called out Chad turning back to him and nodding before turning to Ieyasu and placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a slight nod before the two older teens headed for the exit of the courtyard, without even turning back the two rose their hands in a simple fair well leaving Sayo and Ieyasu watching after them. Both Sayo and Ieyasu turned to one another and grinned knowing they would never forget the strange teens that they had met.

* * *

><p>"YAHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo yawned stretching his arms out wide before he rubbed at his eyes. They had been walking through the Capital for several hours now, after buying some new clothes that weren't torn they had begun searching for any kind of spiritual residue left behind by the hollow had it actually been here. Chad had asked around in some taverns about the hollow but there had been no sight of the 'danger beast' as people kept calling it. Now that it was beginning to get late the streets were empty and it was easier to move around in the light of the lamps on the streets.<p>

"I'm not sure if the hollow has been here." Chad told him. "The Capital may not have been it's destination."

"We have no idea where to start looking, which way it originally headed in or where it would be going." Ichigo sighed in frustration. "How are we suppose to find something with no clue on how to find it, the only way we'll ever come across it's spiritual presence is by chance." Ichigo growled.

"Maybe we should find a place away from the Capital, gain our bearings and figure out a plan of action." Chad suggested as Ichigo sat down on a bench looking at the ground. "With so many people around it's already hard enough to search for the hollow's spiritual power." He explained. "If we're far from sight we can get a better reading." He said before letting out a soft sigh. "Ichigo... this isn't going to be simple." He told his friend.

"I know that." Ichigo sighed.

"It's going to take a long time, we're going to have to find a means to survive in the world while we search for the hollow." Chad told him. "It will also do us good to train more, your power is still incomplete. That hollow took us off guard with it's strange power, we will need to be ready for that and possibly more if we are going to have any hope of defeating it and making it open the portal back home."

"We were so focused on getting to the Capital that we barely even thought of what do to if it wasn't here." Ichigo sighed hanging his head. "We should get a move on, we can make it a few hours out of the city before we can rest." Ichigo told him. "If we do that we won't have to spend any of the money you won on a room or anything." Chad nodded in agreement as Ichigo stood up only for the sound of a cart to pull to a stop, two soldiers driving it. The door to the cart opened and a young blonde girl stuck her head out with a smile before walking down the step and stepping onto the pavement.

"Hello." She waved happily walking towards them, both Ichigo and Chad exchanging a glance with one another as the girl continued to approach them, the guards that had been driving the cart now following after her. "Do you two have nowhere to stay?" She questioned with a smile on her face. "If so, come stay at my house."

"Ah, we're actually leaving the city tonight." Ichigo said, eyeing the two armoured guards behind her. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Oh, that's a shame." She told him. "I just really wanted to do a good deed but if you're leaving then there is nothing I can do." She continued.

"Lady Aria, we should return to the estate, your parents would be worrying about you being out so late." One of the guards stated.

"Yeah, I guess they would." She nodded. "Are you sure you two don't need a place to stay for the night? You look awfully tired."

"We'll be fine." Chad stated. "Come on Ichigo." The orange haired teen nodded shoving his hands into his pockets gripping his substitute badge as he followed Chad, the feeling the three were giving off was odd. The two guards seemed nervous while something else... he couldn't understand it was coming from the girl. The aura around her felt like... death. As the two walked Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see the girl getting back into the carriage while the guards seated themselves up front, one of them nodded to him making him turn back around.

"Let's get out of this city." Ichigo told his large friend who nodded with earnest, understanding exactly why Ichigo wanted to get away from the corrupt city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter**

The two teens landed on their knees as the soldiers pushed them down, now kneeling in the cold snow as harsh icy winds blew over them, chains were wrapped around both of their ankles and wrists, easily broken if Chad tried but they opted to try and settle this with diplomacy instead of fighting... as fighting had gotten them into this mess in the first place. The two were strong without a doubt. Chad more so then Ichigo at the current time, but with over a thousand soldiers and three Teigu users surrounding you with a life time of experience and a kill or be killed attitude, a low ranking soul reaper may have even fallen... although it was unlikely but the soldiers had more then a few thousand in reserve. Both had opted to retreat when they saw what they were truly up against but didn't have the chance as the soldiers had trapped them, making them give up less they be killed.

Simply two weeks ago they had left Sayo and Ieyasu in the Capital to venture out to try and find any kind of trail to follow to find the hollow, days had passed since their initial departure and nothing had been found until they picked up a strong hollow residue, although it was faint Chad was able to gain the general direction that it was heading in, the North.

Without delay the two had headed straight to the North, hoping that they may find the hollow and quickly return home having spent three weeks in this world already, the two simply wanted to return home as quickly as they could. Along the way they had trained with one another, trying to grow stronger to face the hollow that they were hoping to find, Ichigo could feel his strength growing but his powers hadn't changed that from the black spiritual sword that he could now produce from his substitute badge, Chad had explained to him that his power may go through changes as his own once had.

After a week of travelling they entered the Northern Kingdom, only to find that it was in the middle of a War... something they had been immediately dragged into by having to fight to survive. Soldiers attacked them without question or hesitance and the two protected themselves while trying to search for any trace of the hollow that they were searching for. They were in the Northern Kingdom for days searching and fighting, the resistance began to fight along side them as the soldiers had only been the ones fighting against them and in mere days stories had risen about two that were fighting off hordes of Soldiers on their own... heroes to the North.

Ichigo and Chad refused to join with the revolution but that didn't stop the revolution from fighting alongside them. It was hard for the two teens to continuously turn their back on the people who needed their help, who so desperately sought their aid in the war... but it wasn't their war to fight. Yes they protected those that they came across and fought the soldiers that attacked them, but they weren't openly joining the war that was going on in the North.

The two were now currently in the centre of the soldiers camp, several soldiers were standing at attention as the two peered at the large tent they had been brought before. The tent flap opened and a tall, beautiful and slender woman appearing from within, she had blue hair with matching blue eyes. She wore a white uniform with long sleeves with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and high heeled boots. She wore a white hat with a black brim which she was currently straightening atop her head as she stood before Chad and Ichigo, both teens noting the three Teigu users in black immediately standing up straighter in her presecence.

"Who are these men River?" She questioned to the silver haired former General who spoke with confidence in his voice.

"General Esdese Ma'am, these two were the one's causing so much damage to our ranks." River informed her making her glance down at the two. Eyeing them with a gaze that would more then likely bring fear to the most courageous of soldiers she was surprised to see boredom in the eyes of the orange haired teen and patience in the eyes of the larger teen, that was certainly surprising to her as even her presence made soldiers piss themselves.

"So you're the ones that have been causing more trouble then that fool that those of the North call their hero." Esdese questioned as she drew her rapier. "What are your names?" Ichigo blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes a smirk growing across the woman's face as she saw the defiant fire igniting in his gaze.

"Firstly." Ichigo began. "These.." He gestured to his chains. "Are a pain in the ass." Esdese simply rose an amused eyebrow as Ichigo continued. "Secondly, the whole Northern Rebellion, we got nothing to do with it. Your soldiers guys just attacked us, we defended ourselves." Esdese looked up to the soldiers who were all standing at attention behind The Three Beasts.

"To answer your question." Chad started sending a slightly annoyed look at Ichigo who rolled his eyes, it hadn't been an easy trip since coming to the North and they were both slightly agitated. "My name is Chad, this is Ichigo." He said as he puled his wrists apart snapping the thick chains with ease before he rose his hand up offering it to the beautiful general surprising her. "Nice to meet you." Immediately weapons had been drawn and aimed at both Chad and Ichigo, the largest man of the Three Beasts having split his large axe teigu in half and holding both sides at both sides of Chad's throat. Ichigo tilting his head slightly at the closeness of River's blade at his throat as he watched the short blonde crouch before him pulling a small blade from his way to short shorts and holding it up to his chin a wicked smile on his face. Esdese was amused to watch the orange haired teen roll his eyes at the weapons inches from ending his life. She had grown curious about these two since the reports of them had first come to her, now her interest was simply peaked much more. They weren't your average teens.

"Stand down." Esdese ordered as she took Chad's hand, The Three Beasts sheathing their weapons and taking their position back behind the teens. Esdese took Chad's offered hand and shaking it before he stood up simply snapping the chain around his ankles with ease before turning to Ichigo and doing the same to both sets of his chains.

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded at Chad.

"You're all dismissed." Esdese called out, getting salutes from the dozen or so soldiers standing behind Ichigo and Chad along with The Three Beasts before they all left leaving the three alone. "I've heard mention of what the two of you have been able to accomplish after your... initial greeting by my soldiers." She smiled. "I ordered for my men to bring you to me, I thought a thousand troops would be to little but I see now that you offered yourselves up for surrender. You were able to break your chains at any time, were you not?" She questioned.

"I was." Chad nodded.

"Your strength is remarkable, did the soldiers take your weapons from you?" Ichigo placed a hand into his coat pocket feeling the familiar feel of his substitute badge, the slight glint of Chad's medallion around his neck.

"No." Ichigo stated.

"Teigu users then." She said rising a hand to her mouth showing that she was thinking things over. "You don't seem to realise who I am or my mission in these parts so I can come to the conclusion that you're not with the Revolution currently rising against the Capital meaning you're not the enemy I need to worry about currently." She continued watching as Ichigo stretched his arms before rubbing his wrists before finally realising what she had said and his eyes widened.

"You're with the Capital?" Ichigo said stunned, Sayo and Ieyasu had joined a powerful force if this was their offending army.

"Indeed, I'm General Esdese, this is my army." She told them. "I was ordered by the Emperor to quell the rising revolution in the North." She explained as she turned and stared up at the gigantic walls of the Northern Capital that were outlined in the mountains in the distance. "I shall see the walls of this kingdom crumble." Ichigo and Chad exchanged glances at the tone she was using, it seemed full of joy. "Now, I must ask." She stated. "What brings you this far North?" Chad and Ichigo exchanged a glance with one another before Ichigo cracked his neck.

"We're searching for something, a holl-"  
>"Danger Beast." Chad corrected. "Rare, and hard to find. We picked up it's trail and have been searching for it for weeks now."<p>

"A rare danger beast in the North? Interesting, if I wasn't in the middle of a war I wouldn't mind a hunt." She said off hand. "You've obviously been to the Capital recently." Chad nodded. "Your business there?"

"Friends of ours joined up with the imperial guard." Ichigo explained to her. "We simply helped them get there while we tried to pick up the Danger Beasts trail." He finished.

"So you're allies to the Capital then." She nodded in understanding.

"I didn't say that." Ichigo tried to tell her but she simply didn't listen.

"Delightful, I'd like to see your skill in combat, you shall be with me on the front lines tomorrow." Both Ichigo's and Chad's jaws dropped as they stared at her. "But fist, I'd like to see your Teigu."


End file.
